Promise
by Only Insanity Rules Here
Summary: Complete! PreHBP. Harry is taken from his home, and then he is rescued by Severus Snape. However, all is not as it seems as he gives birth to a daughter, and makes family out of the most unlikely of people. HPDM, MPreg.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello all readers! If you decided to check this out, then thank you. It's the first Harry Potter fanfiction that I have actually finished in my life, so yes, I am very, _very_ proud of this. However, as it is the first, I have no idea how I did, other than a friend's praise. This was not beta-read other than by me and my spell checker, and most of it was written during the late night hours when I should have been sleeping, and in my English class. If it seems disconnected and just, well, _random_, feel free to say so. I don't mind. Constructive critisism is very welcome (it helps, after all), but flames will just be laughed at._

_With that said..._

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter. I never did, I never will, so blah.

_**Warnings: Slash (malexmale relationships), m-preg, AU because this and it's sequels were written BEFORE HBP and... and yeah. If you don't like this kind of stuff, then kindly refrain from reading this.**_

If you're still here after the warnings and stuff, then I will kindly leave you to your reading. If you have relevant questions, feel free to email me. I'll answer as soon as I can.

**xXAnd here we go!Xx**

It was a few long months ago when something had gone terribly wrong. In the middle of June, Harry Potter had been taken away from his temporary residence at Number 4, Privet Drive. Four days later, members of the Order of the Phoenix had gone to inquire about his lack of messages. Upon discovering the house burned down with no survivors, they magically combed the area for their precious Savior.

However, months passed with no sign of him, until one day, Severus Snape, Potions Master and professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry returned from a nearly fatal Death Eater meeting with the boy unconscious in his arms. That was in mid-February. Severus had been beaten, tortured, and even violated horribly that night, but still, he held onto the last Potter until he was safely within the care of Poppy Pomfrey, the school nurse.

The rest of the month dragged on and Harry had almost returned to normal. During his classes, in March, he was quite, withdrawn and jumpy, but still he took quick notes and turned in marvelous work. None of the professors seemed to notice the silence while casting spells and the occasional wandless, silent magic being done.

Through sheer determination and perseverance, Harry taught himself six months worth of magic in six weeks. Professors noticed the rapid learning and thought all was right in the world again.

The night of April third, however, found Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy wandering through the halls of Hogwarts, arguing over the use of Dreamless Sleep potion. They were still arguing over the fact that it seemed to be addictive despite the lack of addictive components when Severus' unusually accurate gut feeling told him to stop. He looked around suspiciously, his mind trying to think of what had caused him to become wary. He had traveled this corridor plenty of times before, but never before had he been forced to stop on feeling alone.

"Severus?" Draco asked. "What's wrong?"

Severus strained to detect movement of any kind. He frowned when something told him to _check behind the door_. He unlocked the door closest to him (why was it locked in the first place?) and pushed it open. His eyes widened when he saw Potter in a corner, sweating and bleeding from his lower body. Beside him, Draco gasped.

"What the f—k?" he asked. Severus quickly ushered him into the room and locked the door again. Potter's glazed, pain-filled eyes turned to them.

"Help me..." he gasped out. "Contractions... _pain_..."

Severus suddenly understood what was going on, though it caused him to pause. How had Potter kept it hidden for so long? Wouldn't Poppy have known?"

"Sev, what—"

"Draco, transfigure something into a bed and get Potter on it. Don't ask questions."

Draco nodded and pulled out his wand. Severus also weaved a metal _thing_ for Potter's legs to rest on. He ignored its name. Draco levitated Potter onto the somewhat squishy bed (ignoring the obviously pained gasps and moans) and Severus did away with the boy's pants and boxers. They were ruined now anyway.

Casting a blanket over Potter's legs, Severus lifted them over his makeshift rest so they were at an almost ninety degree angle. Undisturbed by the lack of male genitals, Severus spelled his hands clean, conjured a pair of gloves, put them on, the knelt by the foot of the bed.

"Sev, I—" Draco started. He was interrupted by Potter's moan of pain. Severus winced.

"Draco, I want you to sit beside him and give him your hand."

"Severus, what's happening!" Draco demanded as he obediently did what he was told. Potter's grip tightened immediately around Draco's hand, making him wince.

"He's in labor," Severus explained. "Okay Harry, push."

If anyone had told him that he'd eventually be uttering those words, Severus would have hexed the person and sent them off to St-Mungos. He had studied healing and nursing by himself when he was younger, but he had never thought he'd actually use the knowledge.

Trust Potter to be the one to force him into helping to deliver a child. He only prayed that there was one of them.

But, as Potter's scream of pain bounced around the silenced room, Severus couldn't help but feel respect creep up from somewhere. Potter had gone through months of torture by the Dark Lord's hands and still had the will and the strength to live on and carry a child. He knew that, had their situations been reversed, Severus would have killed himself long ago. But here Potter was, fighting for both the child's and his own life.

_Dammit_, Severus thought as Potter twisted his head and groaned half into the pillow and half into Draco's arm. _I'm going to start _liking_ him now. Damn Gryffindor..._

There was a moment silence in Severus' head as he concentrated on his task. When he felt his heart clench painfully when Harry started screaming again, he groaned inwardly.

_And the fatherly instincts kick in. DARN YOU POTTER!_

**xX-author is snickering-Xx**

Draco Malfoy decided that those nine hours were the longest in his life. He had sat by Harry as the boy gave birth whispering comforting words that sounded foreign to him. Finally, at five in the morning on the fourth of April, little Zacchia Potter was born. Harry was carefully holding her now and was looking almost baffled. Zacchia was whimpering quietly, wrapped up in a warm blanket that Severus had created. Draco leaned back, rubbing his hand. Harry gave him an apologetic smile.

"I-I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I didn't realize –"

"It's okay," Draco said, giving the tired male a grin. Harry blinked at them both as Severus went about the room, cleaning everything and transfiguring things into clothes for Harry and Zacchia. "What's wrong, Harry?" Harry bit his lip.

"You both... helped me..." Draco raised an eyebrow and tipped the chair back, hands clasped be hind his head.

"We weren't going to let you die." Harry looked back down to Zacchia and cuddled her to his chest gently. Draco felt a longing to do the same, but pushed the feeling down.

"I... feel like I can trust you, but I don't know..." Draco pinned him with an inquisitive look. "Can I trust you two to keep my daughter and I safe?" Draco's somewhat icy heart melted when he picked up on the nervousness and lost quality to Harry's voice and the general worry behind his eyes. He smiled.

"Of course, Harry," he said, patting the Griffindor's raven locks. There was a thump and both teens jumped and looked to Severus, who had dropped a box of clothes onto the floor.

"We've already been through the trust thing, Harry," he said, directing various trinkets from around the room. "It took a lot of _trust_ for me to not come after you in revenge when you looked through my pensive."

Harry had the decency to blush and look away, muttering and apology as he did so. Severus paused a moment and then accepted the apology before continuing on.

"If you want, you can ask the Headmaster for private rooms." When the Slytherins both caught on to Harry's obvious (but silent) objection to telling the Headmaster about Zacchia, Severus added to that statement. "Invent some lie about not feeling safe, or something that will get him to pity you and bend to your will, as you obviously do not want to tell him of recent events. As it is, you cannot go back to Gryffindor with a small child. It's too dangerous, for you _and _Zacchia. She will not be sleeping through the night for another little while anyway." Harry bit his lip, and then nodded.

"...Can you do me a favor?" he asked. Draco nodded, taking over for Severus for the moment.

"What is it?"

"I want a muggle video camera," Harry said, shifting Zacchia so that the newborn could move her arms about and not hurt herself. "Please?" Draco looked over to his godfather, who was sealing the box.

"I'll go buy one," he said. "Draco, bring these boxes down to my private quarters when you go with Harry." Draco was surprised, but nodded anyway.

"Okay."

"Thank you, Professor..." Harry muttered, already falling asleep. Draco quickly transfigured the chair he was sitting on into a crib and added a mobile above it. He then gently pried Zacchia away from her father (or mother, rather) and placed the now quiet baby into her new bed. He couldn't resist the small, gentle kiss he placed on her forehead before he pulled back to tuck Harry in before they had to leave the room. He looked to Severus and, when he was certain Harry was asleep, he sighed.

"Sev... I'm growing attached to them..." he whined. Severus nodded slowly.

"So am I, but I find myself thinking of Zacchia more as a granddaughter than a daughter." Draco groaned.

"Let's just see what Harry does before we get closer than he wants. We're still at war, Sev, and I have no doubt that our loyalties will be tested."

"...I'll be getting that camera now. You skip classes today and rest here. I'll cancel Potions and we'll help Harry through the weekend."

"Thank Merlin that Zacchia was born on a Friday..."

Severus just rolled his eyes and walked out.

**xXLucky girl...Xx**

Please review people! It's a Wednesday today, and if all goes according to plan, I'll update again on the weekend (keeping in mind that I still have school to think about). I'll let you know if something happens to my work, and because this is all on paper, I still have the original version.

Next Update: SUNDAY! (Because I still have to type out the end of it!)

Hope you liked it.

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I actually got reviews. I wasn't expecting anything, really. I'm going to answer a question, and then we can go. Remember, I own nothing.

_**What does the baby's name mean?** To my knowledge, nothing at all. I just picked it out because I saw the name in an attendance book once and my computer kept spelling it Zacchias. I wanted a unique name I didn't find in fan fiction often, so I picked that. But, after doing a search and finding the name **Zaccheus**, I've decided that it could be a female version of that, which means innocent... Which is oddly fitting for a while... hmm... (-ponders-)._

_Thanks to all my reviewers! You made me feel all giddy! (-snorts-)_

_BTW, has anyone noticed the breakers in the chapters? Those are my thoughts on what I was writing, or feeling at the time. At one point I was reading fan fiction before typing this up, and Severus was mentally slapped with a wet fish. Thus, the comment of 'FISH!'. Just thought I'd clear that up before anyone commented otherwise._

**xXLucky girl...Xx**

By the end of the weekend, Harry had been moved into his own tower near the Great Hall. He had told Dumbledore a story of not feeling safe in the Gryffindor Tower anymore, due to his experience with the Dark Lord. He had made sure to keep his voice hollow and his eyes unfocused when he told his story, which was essential if he wanted it to be believable. The Headmaster had taken pity on him and granted him not only his own private rooms, but he had appointed Severus as his own private tutor so that he could take the sixth year exams (which he had passed wonderfully, except for when he had had to leave Zacchia in the capable hands of Draco). After that, Dumbledore had told Severus to teach him his seventh year material early, no doubt wanting an end to the war. Things went increasingly well as the three settled into a close friendship like they'd never experienced before.

All the while, the only people that knew about Zacchia's existence were Severus, Draco and Poppy (as she was the only mediwitch he would trust to keep silent.)

By the time June fourth rolled around, Harry was brave enough to venture outside while the students were in classes. With Zacchia in Draco's good care for a while, Harry wandered down to where a Care of Magical Creatures class was taking place. He smiled as he watched from a distance, following the cute and adorable Puffs around with his eyes. The little creatures were extremely furry and sat comfortably in the palm of one's hand when fully grown. They eyes seemed to take up most of their faces but their mouths opened wide enough to easily devour something of their own size. The males were vibrant colors and hues, while the females were warmer, calmer colors.

Harry had to laugh as one of the female Puffs, a blood red in coloring, scuttled up to him, and gave him a squeak before bounding up his leg and settling on his head. He rolled his eyes and let her make herself comfortable.

"I'm barely out for five minutes and I'm already being attacked by something." The Puff gave another squeak (sounding insulted) and pulled at his hair. He had to wince. "Okay, ouch."

Harry slowly approached the mixture of second year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, only stopping when Hagrid spotted him. He grinned at the half giant, who quickly caught him in a hug.

"Harry!" Hagrid exclaimed. "Yer okay!"

"Of course I am," Harry said. "I just had a nasty cold and was contagious. Professor Snape was looking after me..." Inwardly, Harry was disturbed at how easily the lie came to him.

"Hermione an' Ron 'ave been in a right fit 'bout ya. Yeh should go an' see 'em." Harry nodded and wriggled away from the giant, grinning.

"Yeah. I think you missed this little girl." The Puff squeaked and hurried down the back of his shirt, around the front of his chest, down his pants and the settled on his foot, poking her eyes out of the hem of his pants. Hagrid chuckled as Harry spent a few minutes trying to catch the thing as it raced up and down his leg, avoiding his hand. He finally caught it and handed it back to the half giant, a blush staining his cheeks.

"Thank yeh, Harry," he said, letting the Puff scurry around on his head. "Won't yeh stay for a while?" Harry shook his head.

"Sorry, but I really should be getting back inside. I slipped away from Snape since I was feeling better." Hagrid chuckled.

"Alrigh' then. Go on now. Don't want to be catchin' another cold, now do ya?"

"Definitely not. Bye!"

And he ran off before Hagrid could say anything else or inquire on his supposed sickness. He made it back to the tower in good time, spent a few minutes chatting with the lady and the snake in the portrait that guarded the rooms and then walked in, only to be shocked when Draco made a beeline for him and hugged him tightly. Harry awkwardly hugged him back.

"Draco, what's wrong?"

"I can't calm her down!" he whined. "Zacchia was fine until two minutes ago. She's changed, fed and clean. I'm been playing wither her this whole time! I'm out of ideas!" Harry calmly dragged Draco over to his daughter, who was still bawling in her crib. He picked her up and started rocking her gently, humming under his breath. Draco hung back and watched Harry pace, and then start singing.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word, daddy's gonna buy you a mocking bird... And if that mocking bird don't sing, daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring…" 

And Draco suddenly found that he knew this lullaby. He had been reading the books he had picked up on helpful tips for raising newborns and some lullabies were in it. This had been his favorite one, so he had memorized it. So, without thinking (or caring) much of what his actions would imply, he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck gently and sang along.

"_And if that diamond ring turn brass, daddy's gonna buy you a looking glass..."_

Harry seemed surprised that Draco was singing and actually knew the lyrics (and had picked up on the change that he had made to it), but dismissed it, looking down at Zacchia, who was giggling quietly, or babbling, it was a mixture of the two.

At least she had stopped crying.

"_And if that looking glass gets broke, daddy's gonna buy you a billy goat…"_

Both boys never heard the opening of the door as they sang the lullaby. They did know that Zacchia was nodding off finally, and they kept singing softly, both not wanting the moment to end.

"_And if that billy goat won't pull, daddy's gonna buy you a cart and bull... And if that cart and bull turn over, daddy's gonna buy you a dog named Rover... And if that dog named Rover won't bark, daddy's gonna buy you a horse and cart..."_

Here, Harry had placed the sleeping Zacchia in her crib and gently turned the mobile, setting it in motion and activating the music that came along with it. He smiled when he noticed that it was playing their lullaby. Both stood back, Draco still with his arms wrapped around Harry's shoulders and Harry with his hands holding Draco's, looking for all the world like a married couple.

"_And if that horse and cart fall down... You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town..."_

Neither boy heard the door close softly, completely content to just watch Zacchia sleep.

**xXFluff!Xx**

Severus Snape chuckled to himself as he watched his godson hurry from the dungeons to Harry's tower, making his sixth year Gryffindor/Slytherin Advanced Potions class look to him with odd looks. Ever since the obvious display of affection between the two of them some weeks ago he hadn't been able to keep his 'totally-evil' persona about him. It wasn't happening naturally anymore, and he was ready to believe that it was because of Zacchia (and to some extent Harry, who he now considered part of his previously single-member family).

Severus leaned back in his chair, something he'd learnt from Draco, and watched his class. They were working on a particularly difficult calming draught (he couldn't have them slacking off, not when the exams were just a day away) that should have had their full attention, but sixteen year olds were particularly easy to distract. So, when Draco came running back inside the room, hair out of place, clothes rumpled, purple marks along his neck but a happy glow to him, _everything_ and _everyone_ (even the eyes in jars) looked up.

"Professor! Professor, come see!"

Severus heard the 'look what Zacchia did' in the sentence and quickly stood. He instructed Hermione Granger to look after the class, and locked the door behind him so they didn't escape (a third year Hufflepuff had tried that and now, Severus took no chances). They made their way up to Harry's tower. Draco all but ran into Harry's room, and Severus had to laugh at what he saw.

"It's not funny, Sev!" Harry protested. "Help me!"

Zacchia squealed, obviously pleased. She had managed to spell Harry's clothes bright pink, his hair green and his eyes rainbow colored. She was seated in Harry's lap (who was trying to teach her how to sit on her own by pulling his hand away about three centimeters and letting her wobble a bit before steadying her and repeating the action minutes later), waving her stuffed sun with a smiley face on it around. Upon seeing the two of them, she started babbling incoherently and hit the stuffed sun against Harry's leg.

"I think it's hilarious," Draco said, going over to pick Zacchia up. Zacchia squealed and latched onto his neck, dropping the sun on the floor. Severus chuckled and watched Harry wandlessly spell his clothes back, only to have them turn orange with purple dots. He pulled out his own wand and cast the counter charm. Zacchia babbled in irritation at him and, as revenge, spelled his eyes purple. Deciding that reversing his eye color wasn't worth having Zacchia change the color of the rest of his anatomy, he left it.

"You'll have to get used to the accidental magic, Harry," Severus said. "Infants experiment with whatever they find. Including magic." Harry flopped back on his bed and groaned.

"Damn it..." Draco laughed.

"I'll stay with him, Sev. You go back to class. As smart as Granger is, she can't keep the whole class quiet for long." Severus nodded and went to leave, but he stopped at the door to smirk at them both.

"You two never cease to amaze me..." he said. 'Both of you must be _blind_ to not see it..."

And on that confusing note, Severus escaped the toy that Zacchia threw at him and left.

**xXFISH! OoXx**

Later on in the day found Draco watching over a sleeping Zacchia while Harry was wandering the castle, looking for Hermione Granger. Harry had decided to tell her (and only her) about Zacchia. He wanted a female opinion and female input, but he wasn't sure that Ginerva Weasley would be supportive. Draco felt that they could count on Granger, even if he didn't particularly get along with her.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"You're awake already?"

"Aiiiiiieeeaaaah! Draco rolled his eyes with a smile and gently lifted the now very awake Zacchia out of her crib. They stared at one another for a long moment before Zacchia sniffled and pulled at his hair. Draco winced.

"Hey, that's not fair. Your hair isn't long enough to pull!" Zacchia giggled and wriggled in his grasp, green eyes sparkling. _So much like Harry's eyes..._ Draco thought. _So much like Harry._

"Graaaah!" Zacchia babbled, almost seeming to huff at him. Draco finally pulled away from her and looked her in the eye.

"Just you wait until you're a teenager. Then, you can blame everything on PMS and hormones and drive your daddy nuts. And of course, I'll help you with fashion, being me. You'll be the hottest thing alive, sweetheart."

As Draco prattled on proudly about later years, he warmed a bottle carefully and then fed her. After burping and changing Zacchia, he set her on the ground and then lay down beside her. She lifted one arm to poke him in the eye, and he poked her back on the forehead. She squealed happily and clapped her hands together. Draco let himself be poked and prodded by her and was having a generally good time when the portrait door swung open. When she started screaming and waving her arms in delight, he knew that Harry had returned.

"Well hello there, Zacchia!" Harry said, picking his daughter up. "Were you playing with Draco?" Zacchia babbled something out and gave her father a hug. Draco rolled over.

"She pulled my hair," he stated. When he spotted a thoroughly shocked Hermione Granger, he cocked his head to the side. "Oh, good afternoon. How are you?" The girl let her hand drop from her mouth slowly and she took a step further into the room.

"H-Harry... Malfoy..." she squeaked. Zacchia stared at her. "Oh Merlin, I didn't believe you, Harry, I'm _so_ sorry! C-congratulation, of course, but I don't think I completely understand. If you kept her from us for so long, then why...?"

"I wasn't ready to accept how this happened," Harry confessed. "Draco and Severus found me while I was in labor and they've been helping me ever since. And Ron would have told everyone. I can trust you, right?"

"Oh of COURSE!" Hermione exclaimed. "And she's just the cutest thing in the world."

"She's just like Harry," Draco said before he could stop himself. "Mischievous and deceptively cute." Harry raised and eyebrow, making Draco blush and Zacchia squeal, though they highly doubted that she knew what was going on. Draco recoiled. "I... I... Oh crap..."

Draco quickly picked himself up and fled the room, ignoring Harry's 'Dray, wait!' of protest. He ran down to the Potions classroom and then locked himself inside of it, startling Severus, who then rolled his eyes.

"Okay Draco. Explain."

**xXWhee! Females!Xx**

Harry sat down on the couch and sighed in dismay, letting Zacchia change his robe color again. Hermione sat beside him and laid a hand on his shoulder. Harry smiled weakly.

"Oh well..." he said. "I hope he'll be back. I can't take care of Zacchia on my own and study at the same time."

"I can help you, Harry," Hermione offered. Harry nodded.

"Thank you... but Zacchia and I think of Draco as her other father. He's just _always _around, like a good husband and father and... and I... I need him, Hermione. _Zacchia_ needs her other father..." Hermione smiled.

"You love Draco, don't you?" Harry shrugged helplessly.

"Yeah... I do," he said slowly. Zacchia gurgled at him and he rubbed her short hair affectionately. "But... I'm afraid to tell him." Hermione rubbed his arm in comfort.

"He'll be back, Harry. Besides, he did admit that you were deceptively cute." Harry managed another shaky smile.

"Yeah... He did..." There was a moment of silence before Harry got up. "Come on Zacchia, you need to get acquainted with Hermione, and you need a bath." Hermione stood as well and gently took Zacchia from her father.

"Come on cutie. Bath time!"

**xXslash?Xx**

**A/N: **This chapter may seem longer, but really, at the length I had it, it would have been incredibly short. I hope this chapter was okay. It might be one of the longer ones, sadly... Ah well. Review please!

_NEXT UPDATE: Ummm... Wednesday, I guess._


	3. Chapter 3

_Ugh, as I read the reviews I got for chapter two, I realized, _"Hey, I'm missing something!"_ And, it took me three whole days to get it right. I hated writing it, and now that it's written, this story has to be bumped up to M. Dammit, I had wanted to avoid that, but that's okay. Nothing hard-core, only mentions of torture, so it's not really that bad. Just to be safe, you know?_

_Anyway, thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!_

**xXslash?Xx**

The week dragged on at an impossibly slow pace for Draco. He'd had a talk with Severus, who told him quite plainly that he was an idiot for running away from Harry like that. Finally, after the leaving feast had taken place and everyone was asleep again, Draco packed his trunk, waved his wand and made it follow him up the stairs to Harry's Tower. The portrait swung open as he approached, the woman giving him a wink and a smile. Zacchia's cries could be heard all the way from the common room. Harry was probably being driven mad.

_Merlin_, Draco thought. _I'm an idiot._

Draco dropped his trunk on the floor and made his way up the stairs to his left. As he climbed the stairs slowly, he realized that Harry was also crying. He knocked on the doorframe, his heart breaking when he saw Harry lying face down on his king-sized bed, face buried in his pillow, sobs wracking his body. When his knocks went ignored, Draco stepped inside.

"Harry?" he called. Harry sat up quickly and wiped his eyes, clearly in shock. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry..." he said. "Can you ever forgive me?" Draco was surprised when Harry launched himself at him.

"Merlin Draco!" he sobbed, "Draco, oh, I don't know what to do anymore! She won't stop crying and... and..." As Harry sobbed into his chest, Draco wrapped his arms around the shaking body.

"It's okay, Harry, I'm here now. Everything will be fine."

"I dunno what to do anymore!" Harry sobbed. "Help me please, Dray. Please help me..."

Draco sighed and hugged Harry tighter, placing a kiss onto his forehead. At the display of affection, Zacchia stopped wailing and waved her arms above her head. Draco went over and picked her up, and smiled as she hugged him tightly.

"Nnnnngrhhrrgh..." she said, her babblings muffled by his shirt. Harry hugged him again and sniffled.

"Please don't leave us again, Dray. We need you with us..." he mumbled. "_I_ need you... I love you..." Draco smiled.

"I love you too, Harry. I'll never leave you again..."

In his mind, Draco reinforced that statement. Never again would he leave Harry like that. _Never again._

**xXYuppers!Xx**

"Harry, I've been meaning to ask you something..."

Harry looked up from putting Zacchia to bed and glanced over to Draco, frowning when he saw that Draco was nervously shuffling his feet by the door. Harry turned the mobile, gave Zacchia a quick peck on the forehead (receiving a sleepy 'mmweaahh' in return) and turned to his boyfriend.

"What's wrong?"

"Not here, common room."

Harry followed Draco out of their bedroom and down the stairs to the common room, which was littered with toys, clothes and plates from earlier on in the day. Harry brushed a book aside on the couch and sat down, inviting Draco to sit with him. Draco stayed standing.

"What's wrong?" he asked again. Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair, turning his gray eyes to Harry.

"Harry... how exactly does a _male_ get pregnant?"

Harry sucked in a breath as a swirl of unhappy memories hit him. He had known that this question would come up sooner or later. How could it not? It was not every day a male got pregnant, carried a child and gave birth, after all.

However, telling Draco how a male could get pregnant would force him to reach back inside his well of memories and drag out the more painful ones. The ones in which he had spent his days as a prisoner in Voldemort's lair.

"Harry?"

"Listen, Draco," Harry said softly. "To really fully understand, you have to know what went on when I was captured."

"Harry, no –"

"No, don't interrupt, please, you deserve the truth."

Harry could tell that Draco was not comfortable, but neither was he. Nonetheless, Draco sat down beside him and sighed.

"Very well, then... Go on..."

"You already know that I was taken away from my relatives, and that they burned the house to the ground," Harry said slowly. "But what nobody knows, not even Sev or Poppy, is what I went through. At first, it wasn't too horrible. Voldemort – " both Draco and Harry shuddered a bit "- tried to get me to join him, telling me that I was one of the strongest wizards in existence. I kept telling him that he could basically go rot in hell." Here, Harry's eyes darkened. "Now I wish I had had the foresight to join him."

"What?" Draco breathed, but Harry didn't hear him.

"After it became apparent that I wasn't going to join the Death Eaters, the torture started. A few cutting curses and the Crutiatus were favorites for the first two weeks. I'd guess that it was around mid July, then when they used knives, and they started beating me..."

Draco was, by this point, shocked speechless. Harry continued, in a monotonous voice.

"By the end of July, the Dark Lord forced me to drink two potions. By that time, I didn't know what day it was, or where exactly I was, everything was so... so messed up. The first potion was a restorative potion. It healed all of the damage that his Death Eaters had done. I know Severus had made it, but Sev doesn't know whom it was for. Wormtail was pretty beat up, but I was the one who got the potion."

"And the second potion was..." Draco started. Harry sighed and absently rubbed his stomach.

"I don't know what it was, but it _hurt_," Harry admitted. "I thought I was going to die. It was like, some sort of liquid Crutiatus, but it lasted so much longer. And while I was under the potion, the Dark Lord..." Harry's voice cracked. "He..." Draco's eyes widened.

"He... _raped_ you?" Harry's eyes started to water as he clenched his fists on his legs.

"In front of everyone, and then gave the order that I was not to be touched. I had wondered why, even though the lack of torture was a blessing, but then I started getting sick..."

"You were pregnant," Draco stated. "But then _how_ did it happen?"

"It seemed obvious to me that the Dark Lord wanted me to know what was happening. He sent me a book, and I was bored, so I read it."

"And..."

"_In the case that two powerful wizards, mentally and magically, wish to produce an heir, the male body changes to accommodate the fetus._" Harry recited. Draco blinked.

"So... it's natural?" Harry nodded. "How... did you cope? I know I would have killed myself..."

"I tried," Harry said with a sigh. "Merlin, did I try, but it never went farther than the blade pressed against my wrist. I wanted to end my life so badly, just knowing that I was carrying the Dark Lord's child within me. Merlin, I screamed, I cried, I threw temper tantrums, I bounced magic back at myself, but I couldn't find a way to end it all..."

"What stopped you?" Draco asked quietly.

"The fact that I was carrying _my_ child as well..." Harry said, just as quietly. "And by the time Severus came for me, I realized that Zacchia would need me for the next 17 years of her life. And, for her to live, the Dark Lord needed to die..." Draco bit his lip.

"And how did Severus cope...? I know he... he didn't get out of there unscratched..."

"...I don't know how he did it, but he's okay," Harry said with a sigh. "Maybe it's Zacchia, maybe it's something else, but Severus is coping..." Draco leaned over and hugged him tightly. Harry sagged against him.

"I'm so sorry for making you go through that again," he said. Harry managed a smile.

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

The two spent a few minutes in a comfortable silence before a loud cry broke the peacefulness. Harry sighed and got up, a smile gracing his lips.

"For only 3 months old, she sure has a set of lungs," he joked weakly. Draco also smiled and nodded.

"Go to your daughter, Potter," he said. He was completely shocked when Harry raised an eyebrow and, quite plainly said,

"She's your daughter as well, as far as I'm concerned. So don't you think you're getting away with just sitting there next time."

And, as Harry disappeared up the stairs again, Draco couldn't help the warm fuzzy feeling the decided to seep into him at the thought.

**xXCan't concentrate... Big Brother is on...Xx**

_Blah, it's short, but it had to be because the next chapter includes a gigantic time jump. Not so much that you're wondering what the hell happened, because things are explained, but large enough (for me anyway; I never do huge time jumps usually...) Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_Next Update: Sunday. I almost couldn't update today, but I was determined to get this out like I promised, so Sunday is the next, like always._


	4. Chapter 4

Ugh, I'm not really, really happy with this chapter's ending, so bear with me for a while. That scene was needed, and I had to finish typing it up today. A friend of mine is coming over in a matter of minutes, and I had to get it up before hand.

_Again, thank you to everyone who reviewed this. Thanks for sticking with it even more. I hope you enjoy this chapter more than I do._

_About this breaker here... Anyone watching Big Brother 6? It was last Tuesday that I typed the last scene for last chapter, and I kept getting distracted cause it was on. Oh well. -;_

**xXCan't concentrate... Big Brother is on...Xx**

The rest of summer passed by in a whirl of happy times and happy memories. Zacchia was five months old when school started and she was growing splendidly. Harry was relieved that she bore no resemblance to Voldemort whatsoever. It made him be able to say that she was _his_, not Voldemort's.

The school year went by extremely quickly. Harry had purchased a flat in Hogsmeade, and as soon as they all graduated (and he and Draco had gotten Albus to quietly and secretly marry them), he moved out of his tower and into his home with his lover. Zacchia had seemed nervous upon arriving, but had calmed down considerably.

The flat was only a temporary home, however, as Harry was looking for a home in Muggle London, where both he and Draco agreed Zacchia would be safest. Because Harry didn't want the flat to go to waste, he gladly handed it over to Hermione, who was continuing her schooling, training to be a Transfiguration professor.

Of course, Severus was a constant in their lives. While he still taught at Hogwarts, he would stop by occasionally. And summers didn't feel right if Severus didn't stay for at least two weeks.

Harry and Draco had changed their money into muggle pounds, and had transferred it all to a bank. While they were well off already, Draco chose to work at a restaurant while Harry stayed home, either playing with Zacchia or working on his art (which had been his hobby ever since Zacchia was born). Draco had set up an art room for him and Harry had wasted no time in hanging up the less personal paintings. The ones he painted _for Draco only_ stayed in their room.

The years passed by slowly at times, quickly at others. Zacchia eventually took on a mix of both Harry and Draco's personalities, and loved magic from a young age. By the time she was five years old, she had grown up considerably. Her vivid green eyes were intelligent and understanding, and she was calmer than other five year olds. Her dark hair spilled over her shoulders in a tamable style, though it looked wild. Harry, at 21, was ecstatic to have her at school, finally. Zacchia was also exited.

Draco was horrified.

"She's all grown up already..." he wailed the night before Zacchia would be going to kindergarten. Harry had packed her a lunch that night, and had laid out the school uniform, which consisted of a navy blue skirt, black shoes and a white short sleeved top with a navy blue sailor's collar with the school's insignia on the back, and left sleeve.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to face Draco in their bed. Draco was biting his lip in worry. Honestly, it was cute, but the kindergarten was a five-minute walk away.

"She's only five, Dray. You've got thirteen more _years_ to say that." Draco nodded slowly.

"Yeah... Aren't you worried something might happen to her?" he asked. "She's your only daughter." Harry bit his lip and looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm worried for Zacchia, terrified that there'll be some bully just waiting to pick on her. I don't know you've noticed her true eye color..."

"_True_ eye color?"

"Her eyes are green and red, Dray. The iris starts out green, but bleeds into red as it goes along. I don't know why, but –" Harry broke off here, pausing to take a breath. "A-and it's happening again, Dray. I... I dunno how to tell you this but... I... I'm... pregnant... again..."

Draco was stunned. His Harry? Pregnant? Again? But how was that possible? Why now? Why?

"P-pregnant?" Harry nodded and curled in on himself, suddenly afraid.

"You won't leave me, right?" he asked. Draco hugged his partner close and kissed him softly.

"No, of course not Harry," he said. "I never would. It was just a shock, that's all. We'll call Poppy tomorrow, just to make sure everything is okay, alright?" Harry nodded. "Good. Sleep now, love. We'll deal with what comes when it comes..."

On those words, the two fell into somewhat uneasy sleeps.

**xXAgain? OoXx**

"Father! Lookit me! Am I okay like this?" five-year-old Zacchia inquired. She had dressed herself early this morning before either of her fathers were fully coherent, even managing to run the shower herself (with Harry's supervision of course). And now Draco had to play Fashion Inspector to her. Both adult and child agreed that Harry's sense of direction in fashion was off.

"Oh my gosh, you look so adorable!" Draco said. He took up some of her hair on the sides of her head and grinned. "Ribbons would look cute. Go bring the brush before Daddy comes down from his shower."

Zacchia nodded and scampered off to get the brush and navy ribbons while Draco leaned back in his chair, smiling after her. She _was_ adorable. _She'll be very pretty when she grows up,_ he decided. _And any boyfriend will have to go through me._

"I have them!" Zacchia said, holding up the two items. She had just set them on the table when a soft curse came from the living room. Zacchia squealed and ran off excitedly. "Grandpa Sev!"

Draco rolled his eyes and stalked into the living room to greet his godfather. Zacchia was hugging him fiercely and Severus was having a hard time getting off of the couch. Finally, he gave up and let Zacchia sit on him.

"Good morning Severus," he said.

"Good morning, Draco, Zacchia. Where's Harry?" Draco nodded his head to the stairway.

"Shower," he said. "Zacchia, you didn't let me do your hair." Zacchia scrambled off of Severus and took two steps before she called the items to her with magic. She held them up proudly.

"Ha!" she said. "You can do my hair now!" Draco sighed.

"You know what we told you about magic," he said. Zacchia nodded.

"Yeah. '_No magic in public or around non-magical people ever and hold in any surges of magic if you get angry because Muggles are not supposed to know anything about magic. You could get us into trouble for sending you to a muggle school, should anything happen. So please be very careful in dealing with your magic, even though your father and I know you control it very well. You've still got some Gryffindor in you, but your Slytherin instincts should override any impulses you get. Just be careful, okay?'_" she recited in an almost perfect imitation of Draco. Her adoptive father blinked, and the patted her on the head with a smile. Severus was looking proud as well.

"Good girl. Let's get your hair done."

The rest of their free time was spent getting completely ready. Zacchia put her lunch in her official kindergarten bag (which was black with the school insignia on the front of it) and put on her white outdoor shoes (beige really) to wait. Draco got dressed in a silver tank top and black jeans, brushing his hair back, then letting it fall forwards again for a windswept look. Harry was dressed in a pair of jeans and an emerald green muscle shirt. He did nothing about his hair. Severus was wearing a pair of black pants and a white t-shirt, which was his usual summer attire.

The walk to the Grade School was a happy one, with Zacchia skipping ahead of them, extremely happy. Harry walked with Draco's arm around his shoulders protectively, not minding the looks they were getting. Severus just strolled along behind them.

When they reached the school, Zacchia was the first to hesitate at the gate. She bit her lip and backed up into Harry, and then turned and wrapped her arms around his legs.

"I don't wanna go!" she wailed. Harry gently picked her up and hugged her close.

"Why not, sweetheart?" Draco asked. "School is really fun!"

"I'm gonna be alone!" Zacchia said. "What if no one likes me? What if I do magic by accident?"

"You have impeccable control over magic," Severus said. "You know that. You'll be fine." Zacchia was silent, then,

"Can you stay with me? Please?" Harry smiled.

"We'll ask your teacher," he said. "We'll see."

The little family walked into the yard, and then over to the kindergarten area. Zacchia was looking around in interest, and eventually started squirming. Harry let her down and she ran over to a sign with names on it. A pleasant looking woman was holding it, and she bent down. Zacchia back away at the sudden movement, but stayed close enough.

"Draco, can you stay with her for a little?" Harry asked suddenly. Draco looked over to him.

"Where are you going?"

"To look around. I'll be back, I promise."

Before Draco or Severus could protest, Harry walked off in a random direction to take a look at the school. The building itself was huge, white and the roof was blue. The kindergarten area was also big, meaning there were a lot of five year olds gathered here, meaning a lot of older students as well. He was looking into one of the classrooms when a woman approached him. He jumped when she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you one of the parents?" she asked. Harry nodded.

"Yes, I am. Why?" The woman smiled cheerfully.

"I'm the principle here and I was just looking over the couples. You..."

"Don't seem to have a _wife_?" Harry inquired with a hint of a smirk. The principle looked shocked, but recovered quickly.

"Well, I had noticed that, but you looked like you were looking for something." Harry shrugged.

"Nothing in particular. I left my husband and his godfather with my daughter to have a look around. It looks like a fine school." The principal suddenly got a starry look in her eyes, but Harry didn't notice much.

"I can assure you it is. If you want, you can stay for a little, just so your daughter doesn't feel alone."

"YAY!" Zacchia squealed from between them. "Come on Daddy, Father! And Grandpa Sev! We have to go inside now!"

Harry looked behind the woman and saw the rest of his family standing there, amused. Draco hugged him, making Severus roll his eyes (and the principal turn away to quietly squeal like a school girl in the privacy of her own personal bubble of space). The potions master took his granddaughter's hand.

"Your fathers will be in shortly. I'm coming though, you little brat," he said playfully.

"Old man," Zacchia teased back.

"Monster."

"Bat head."

"Insufferable child."

"Cold blooded vampire!" Zacchia said, right before, "What does insufwable mean?" Harry and Draco chuckled and followed their daughter, completely missing the happy sigh the principal was giving as she wandered off and out of the kindergarten area. Draco kissed Harry gently as they walked inside.

"So, if Zacchia brings home a boyfriend when she gets older – " Draco started, but Harry interrupted him.

"I'm happily living with a five year old who has no concept of the danger men pose to her. Until she is 16, I will not have that problem, I will not think of that problem, I will not dream of or even acknowledge that problem. Please do not destroy this illusion I have so carefully created," the raven-haired male said, making Draco laugh.

"But if she does –"

"If you finish that, I'll hex you."

"No, but seriously –"

Harry was sure to only slap Draco when they were safely out of view of the other parents, not wanting the teachers to think that they exposed Zacchia to violence at home. Besides, he had wanted to do that ever since he had mentioned boyfriends.

Up ahead, no one would ever figure out why Severus chuckled for apparently no reason.

**xXYays! School! -;Xx**

When Zacchia had eventually waved them away, happy to have a new friend named Jessica, her parents and adoptive grandfather left. On the way back, Harry voiced his concerns about being pregnant again to Severus, who scanned him when they got home. Draco nearly passed out when Severus plainly said that he was about five months along, with triplets (adding crudely Draco was an idiot for not picking up on it sooner). Harry had been shocked so completely that he didn't speak for a long while. It was then that Draco was getting worried.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Harry nodded, tears forming.

"I-It's just that... all my life I've wanted a family and now I'm getting one and it's just so... so _perfect_!" he sobbed. Draco smiled and hugged him tightly, inwardly dreading the last months of Harry's pregnancy.

"Oh you sentimental git," he said playfully. "You had me worried that you didn't want them..." Harry smiled.

"Of course I want them!" he said. "I'm really happy is all." Severus smiled at them and rose from his chair.

"Well, I'll be going now. Albus will wonder where I've been all day, seeing as September first is tomorrow and I still haven't unpacked any of my things. Remember to owl Hermione." The two nodded.

"Right. Bye Severus. Tell Poppy."

"Good day, boys."

Neither Harry nor Draco commented on how Albus-ish that sounded, too happy to care. Once Severus was gone, however, Draco turned to Harry with an inquisitive look. Harry blinked.

"What?"

"How come you didn't tell me sooner?" Draco demanded. "And how is this possible? I'm not--" Draco was cut off by Harry placing his index finger gently to his lips.

"Don't say it, Dray. You _are _one of the powerful wizards in the world. So is Sev, but he uses his talents for potions instead of spells. And since we are living a somewhat muggle life, we do not need to use our magic as much as others." Draco still looked unconvinced. Harry sighed. "Draco, why are you doubting yourself? You wanted children, I wanted children, our magic made it happen, so what's the big deal?"

"I... How come you didn't tell me?" Draco muttered. Harry drew him into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I was scared, that's all..." he said. "Scared that you wouldn't want them--"

"But didn't you tell me that--" Draco started. Harry cut him off.

"When you first find out that you're pregnant and you weren't planning for it, and when you come from a family that didn't want _you_, you tend to panic for nothing. I was scared that you would leave me again because of the triplets..." Draco drew in a pained breath. He obviously remembered the time where he had run out on Harry and a 2-month-old Zacchia alone for a week. It was a painful memory, and he couldn't believe that he'd been that stupid...

"I promised I wouldn't leave you again," Draco mumbled. Harry sighed and leaned back on the couch they were sitting on.

"Yeah, I know. I'm holding you to that," he said. Draco managed a smile, which was returned. Both felt the happy, fluffy moment start to creep up on them as they leaned in to kiss. Both also felt immense relief as the phone rang, making them share a quick kiss before Draco stood to get it. Harry smiled after him and wandered past the kitchen in time to hear a loud, "DRACO YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT!" from the other line. The voice was male, and Harry assumed it was one of his work friends, so he left Draco to chatter away as he went upstairs, happy smile still firmly in place.

Life was good... For now, anyway.

**xXTRIPLETS!Xx**

Woot! This chapter is SIX PAGES LONG IN VERDANA, SIZE NINE, WITHOUT THE AUTHOR'S NOTES! Oh my gosh, I'm so happy. However, we've just about breeched the halfway point (Oo), so there is not much left to go. I doubt this will be more than 10 chapters long.

However, it is my goal to reach 100 reviews, at least, so PLEASE everyone, review, even if it's to say that you've read better! After 1000-something hits, I'm quite sure that some of you that aren't reviewing have things to say. So don't be shy, review!

Next update: Since school is starting Tuesday, I might have to cram to get in all the things I want for chapter five. Wednesday should be the day I update, but if not, Thursday at the most. Thanks for bearing with me guys. Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

_Oh my gosh I am THE MOST happy person in my house right now. Your reviews are awesome! I love you all!_

_As for this chapter, um, not only is it VERY late in the day, but it's short. It's just not up to par, but I need it to be short so that I can focus on the next chapter (as it is the one that I've been waiting to get out since the beginning). I'm very sorry about this! Really I am! –sniff- I hope you'll still think it's somewhat acceptable..._

_Anyway, I still hope you enjoy it and, as my new English teacher says, "There _is _a method to my madness!"_

**xXTRIPLETS!Xx**

Zacchia had taken the news of having little siblings pretty well. She had told her new best friend Jessica O'Neill (a cute black, magical girl that lived a few blocks away) and the two were looking forwards to having little babies to take care of. Draco found it really adorable, and Harry found it helpful. If they were willing to get him some watermelon in the middle of winter, that would be great.

Ron (who thought that Zacchia was adopted _after_ they got out of school) and Hermione routinely came to visit him, and Severus stopped by every weekend. The three were satisfied that the pregnancy was going well, but still pressured him to take care of himself and not do too much.

Harry screwed that rule to cook for everyone on Christmas Eve. Ron, Hermione, Severus and Draco were in the living room, sitting on the couch and talking while Zacchia and Jessica played with their dolls. Shane and Janessa O'Neill were over as well and were putting up some last minute stockings by the tree, and over the fireplace. Zacchia and Jessica had picked out their own Christmas stockings and were finally allowed to hang them up. Jessica's brother, Darrel, was sprawled out on the couch, reading 'A Standard Book of Spells Grade 1'. He was still only ten years old, but he had borrowed Harry's own copy to read.

The peace was disrupted when there was the sound of glass shattering and a pained gasp from the kitchen. Draco was the first one by Harry's side, followed closely by Hermione and Severus. Harry had buried his head into Draco's shoulder and was biting his lip to keep from screaming.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Draco asked, almost panicking.

"C-contractions!" Harry gasped out.

"His water broke," Hermione said. "Oh, now I'm scared..." Draco flashed the pregnant woman a sympathetic smile; at seven months pregnant, Hermione was expecting to go through the same thing soon.

"Enough chatter," Severus snapped. "Get him upstairs, into his room."

Draco helped Harry waddle up the stairs and Hermione went to the living room to reassure an almost bawling Zacchia. Shane, Janessa and Darrel were glancing up the stairs in concern. Jessica was trying to calm her friend down.

"Your daddy will be fine, honey," Hermione said as Ron slipped upstairs to help his friend. "He's going to be giving birth now, and you'll have little babies to watch out for." Zacchia latched onto Hermione's reindeer sweater, sniffing.

"But... But he's HURTIN'!" she wailed. Hermione winced as her own child kicked her.

"Yes, but he's okay. He's a strong man. Now wipe those tears away, it's Christmas. It's a happy time," she said. Jessica joined in on the hug.

"Yeah! Your daddy's getting' a Christmas present!" Zacchia managed a small smile.

"Yeah... present..."

**xXWhee! Birth!Xx**

Upstairs, within the protection of a silencing charm, Harry held onto Draco's hand in a death grip, crying out in pain. Severus was again the wizard in charge of the delivery while Ron helped Severus in any way possible.

"Whoever said the second time around is less painful should DIE!" Harry bit out so only Draco would hear.

"I totally agree," Draco said. "But you're doing fine, love. Keep going..."

An agonizing ten hours later, at 3 in the morning on Christmas Day, triplets Gwen, Winoa (both girls) and Kent were born. Ron was twitching, Draco rubbing his hand but glowing, Harry was sleepy but holding his children, and Severus was ridding the room of blood. Harry grinned over at Draco.

"Why do I get the feeling they'll be blonde?" Draco chuckled and gently gave him a kiss.

"I get that feeling too. Should I go bring Zacchia?"

"It's two in the morning!" Ron said. "It can wait until later. We all need sleep."

"I totally agree, Weasley," Severus said. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, can you do us a favor?" he asked, eerily reminded of his question to Severus after Zacchia was born. "The kids' treats are in here, under the bed, all carefully labeled and sorted. Can you play ol' Saint Nick? Please?" The two men stared at each other defiantly for a bit before Ron rolled his eyes.

"Get a move on Severus. You can have the milk, I'll eat the cookies."

As the two left, Draco looked to Harry in question. Harry smiled.

"He was playing Santa already, with delivering these three. There was no reason to stop." Draco chuckled.

"Right." Draco conjured up three separate cribs, planning to change them later. He placed the triplets in the cribs and then slipped into bed with his lover. Through a yawn, he managed to smile. "Our little Christmas miracles..."

Harry's only reply was to turn over and sleep against him.

**xXAww!Xx**

Harry should have known that the peace would not last forever. Really, he should have anticipated the destruction of his bubble of happiness, but he had allowed himself to live in a happy haze for so long, forgetting about the constant threat he had been under ever since is birth.

It had finally come, in December of the following year. The happy family of six had gone Christmas shopping that morning in Diagon Alley. Zacchia had pleaded for a TykeStyle Broom 4000, and Harry had promised her to contact Santa (Severus) about it. Gwen, Winoa and Kent were sleeping in their Trio Carriage, with Draco watching over his husband and daughter. Kent had suddenly awoken screaming, two seconds before and explosion went off in the shop near Harry and Zacchia.

The effect was horrendous. People started screaming in terror, running around. Most older wizards and witches were grabbing children and pushing them through the doors of the Leaky Cauldron and others apparated away as soon as they breeched the entrance of Diagon Alley. Draco was horrified as another explosion went off, and he had to use his body to shield his three screaming children. Once the dust had partially cleared, Draco lifted his head slightly.

"Harry!" he called. "Zacchia!" When he received no answer, he panicked. "**HARRY! ZACCHIA!**"

A high-pitched scream made him sick to his stomach. He turned and went pale when he saw Zacchia in the grips of the one man he wished dead. She was kicking and screaming and crying in fear.

"Father! Help me!" she cried out. Draco wanted to call back to her, but suddenly found that he was too terror stricken to say much. His eyes darted back and forth, in search of Harry. When he found a crumpled body laying a little ways off, he sucked in a breath. The cruel laughter of Voldemort rang out, as well as the laughter of about a hundred Death Eaters.

"Quite a sight, isn't it?" Voldemort said, kicking Harry's body, making it roll towards him. Draco was momentarily shocked when he saw Harry open his eyes, but kept his face masked with grief and pain. "It took far too long to regain my strength, but now I have my heir in my hands, and my enemy dead!" Gwen, Winoa and Kent were still bawling, and Draco whirled around to try and comfort them. "And what do we have here? Potter's gone and left more children behind. Pity." As the Death Eaters laughed, Draco turned and glared.

"You touch my children and I _swear_ I will kill you," he said. "Let go of my daughter." For effect, Draco drew his wand. Voldemort chuckled.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken. This is _my_ daughter, _my_ heir, and it's time for you to die."

Draco flinched and turned back to the triplets as a hundred different curses and hexes flew at him at once. His eyes widened as he was hit with them, and a cold numbness shot through his body. Not a word slipped past his lips as they parted in shock, and only a dull thud rang out as Draco slumped over, and blackness engulfed his world.

**xX...Xx**

_Insanely short, but as soon as you guys read the next chapter, you'll find out why. I need to add a bunch of things I found interesting and/or relevant to the development of the plot, but yeah. –sigh- Almost done. It's sorta creepy... And you guys are all so faithful! I love you all!_

_Next Review: I have no clue. Since school, I don't have that much time on the computer anymore. It's my grad year, and I have to make it count. –shudder- Grad... how creepy is that? Expect it... maybe Sunday or Monday. I love weekends!_

_Please keep on reviewing!_

_Um, I'm trying to scroll right now through my story quickly and the scroll on the mouse is not working. Due to that, if there are glaring errors that I missed, someone please point them out to me. The laptop works differently than the regular computer, and there is sweat running in my eye from DDR ( - awesome game, that is). So yeah... Review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Um, well, this is not the longest chapter, but I did my best and I am happy with it. I'm really happy with it. Naturally, your reviews kept me going._

_A warning, though: Any inconsistency is because I am an idiot and didn't pick up on it. I wrote this all yesterday and the next chapter needs to be typed. Oh boy, I am so dead... --;_

_Anyway. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks for all your support! If I'm lucky, I'll breech 50 reviews by the time this is over. I am so proud! -beams- You guys rock!_

**xX...Xx**

Zacchia stopped her kicking and screaming as her father slumped over. Her eyes filled with tears as her eyes lingered on Draco, who was not moving.

"N-no..." she whispered. "No!"

"Yes!" the monster holding her said gleefully. "Finally, victory is—"

Zacchia winced as she was dropped to the ground. Snake-Face had completely frozen. Her eyes flicked over to her Daddy, who was still turned away. She instantly understood that both her parents were alive, somehow. She hoped Draco would recover, but turned to the men behind Snake-Face. She glared at them all.

"You hurt my parents! I hope you all _DIE!"_

Zacchia was shocked when she felt her magic rush around her, and then spread out towards the men. They were all screaming as they turned to run, and Zacchia gaped as, one by one, they burst into flames, or crumpled over dead. She heard her name being called, telling her to stop, but it was out of her control now. Her magic had seeped back into her, and it had already caused too much damage.

"Zacchia _move!"_

Zacchia had barely registered that it was her Daddy that had called out to her before she shrieked in terror as another explosion happened behind, throwing her forward. She scrambled out of the way and turned, eyes widening when she saw that Snake-Face had turned to dust. She screamed as a floaty thing rushed at her, but it exploded into flashes of black dots before it hit her.

Looking around at the destruction, Zacchia gulped as she saw an army of people she didn't recognize, all staring at her in mixtures of fear, shock and terror. She started sniffing as she saw her Daddy collapse once again, wand falling from his limp hand. She backed up when she realized that she was the only coherent person of her family standing.

"Zacchia, thank Merlin you're okay..." came the relieved voice of her Grandpa Severus. She flew towards him, causing people to gasp and back up. Zacchia ignored them as she clutched to Sev's robes and cried.

"Sevvie!" she wailed, scared and terrified. "I didn't do it! I swear it wasn't my fault and I tried to stop, I did, but—"

Zacchia suddenly slumped forwards in a dead faint, leaving Severus shocked and appalled.

**xXUh-ohXx**

Harry hadn't thought that he would ever have to fight Voldemort with the way things were going. Everything had been so peaceful, until their Christmas shopping. The first explosion had caught him off guard, but the second had thrown him and Zacchia forward. Harry had slipped into unconciousness for just a moment before he managed to drag himself back. He had sent one pleading look to Draco, a plan formulating in his mind as Voldemort bragged and laughed.

The hardest moment he would remember about the battle was letting Draco defend himself. He wanted to help, he really did, and the feeling only intensified as he heard Draco's body slump to the ground. He clenched his eyes shut as Zacchia started screaming. _For her_, he thought. _For my family, I will defeat him._

Harry really tried to remember everything that Severus had ever told him about Occulumency as he focused his mind. He desperately wanted to penetrate Voldemort's shields without opening his eyes, without his wand, and without facing him. Technically, it was impossible, but Harry had never been held back by the impossible before.

And suddenly, very abruptly, he was _in_. He didn't know _how_ he was in, but he was. He could clearly see threads that all connected themselves to one, giant pulsing thing. Hundreds upon hundreds of smaller threads glowed an angry red, each leading off to form a tight circle around the pulsing thing. Harry frowned as he touched one, a burning sensation rushing through his fingers.

"These are the links to the Death Eaters..." he said to himself. He knew he would have to break the links, but he would have to be careful. He knew that, to get to the core of Voldemort's mind, he would have to go through them. He didn't know what the others did, though. The differently colored ones he would avoid, for now.

Carefully, very carefully, he broke through the links one by one. Some were easier to snap than others, and the one that didn't burn him at all he assumed was the link to Severus. He could feel sweat run down his brow as he got closer. Why was Voldemort's mind like this, anyway?

"D-damn, I don't like this..." Harry muttered, breaking a particularly tough bond (he suspected Bellatrix). Finally, he reached the pulsing mass of _whatever_. He reached out a hand to touch it and screamed in pain. It hurt. It hurt more than anything he had ever felt, but suddenly, the pulsing mass disappeared and was replaced with images. Images of a young Tom Riddle in the orphanage, alone and glowering at the wall. Images of his father leaving, images of his first few days at Hogwarts, images that were generally unpleasant and that had obviously been locked away for a long, long time. Harry felt a stab of pity for the boy, but he remembered that it was Voldemort. Voldemort no longer had a heart to feel with, apparently. He felt no love for anyone.

"_What are you doing, boy! Get out! Get out!"_

Harry gaped as he suddenly found himself seeing memories of Dudley chasing him, of Sirius falling through the veil, of his uncle being generally unpleasant, of _that time_ in----

"NO!" Harry exclaimed. "NO! Not that one!"

Harry forced himself to think of something happy, anything. The time he won the Quidditch cup, the first time he found out he was a wizard, Hagrid, Hermione, Ron, Hermione's son, Draco proposing to him, Zacchia, _anything happy!_

And suddenly, he heard an inhumane screech. Harry's eyes widened as he realized that the thought of the time Draco first kissed him, the first time that they shared a bed, their marriage, anything related to _Draco_ was burning Voldemort's mind. Harry scrambled to dig up the freshest memories of Draco. The time they had told Zacchia she couldn't have a pet chicken and Draco was adorably worried that she hated him. The first Christmas they spent together. Their graduation, their marriage again, when Draco had panicked about Zacchia going to school. The time they had first made love.

"_NOOOOO!"_

Harry suddenly found himself outside and in his body again. He turned around abruptly and, gathering a burst of magic (like Zacchia was prone to do), he flung it at Voldemort's form. It exploded and Harry momentarily panicked when he didn't see Zacchia. He spotted her, her back turned and watching her own rush of magic float out and kill the Death Eaters that had joined him. He struggled to keep awake when he realized that he was slipping into unconsciousness again, but this time for longer. He managed to call out as Voldemort's soul rushed off.

"Zacchia _move!_"

He only had time to feel a rush of relief when Zacchia turned and dropped to the ground, and when Voldemort's soul exploded and dissipated into nothingness before he finally gave into the darkness.

**xXHey, lookie, Harry's POV!Xx**

"What is the meaning of this!" Severus exploded, turning sharply to stare at the Minister of Magic. Fudge had his wand still pointed at Zacchia's limp body, and seemed confident.

"That girl was possibly a threat. You saw what she did."

"She's f—king _SIX YEARS OLD_!" Severus said angrily. "You had no right to knock her out!"

"Hey!" an Auror yelled. "There are young babies here!" Severus picked Zacchia up and rushed over. "Do you know who—"

"Yeah," Severus said. "Get Draco and Harry to St. Mungos. Leave these four to me."

"That girl is coming in for questioning!" Fudge said. Severus turned to Dumbledore, who was looking grave.

"Severus, who _is_ she?"

"My granddaughter," Severus snapped. "Please, Albus, she's only six years old..." He knew he was begging, but he couldn't help it. If they did anything to Zacchia, he'd never forgive himself.

"However true that may be, she killed over one hundred people. We need to find out why," Fudge said. Severus went to protest again, but reluctantly handed Zacchia over when Fudge pointed his wand at her again. He then bent down to tend to the triplets.

"Don't you worry guys," he whispered. "Your fathers and sister will be fine, you'll see. They're strong people." Kent whined and reached for Draco, who was being levitated away. "Come on Kent, you know he'll be fine. You're exactly like your Daddy, you know. Way too stubborn. Draco will be okay..."

Severus was pretty sure that the triplets heard the silent 'he'd better be' on the end of his statement. It went double for Harry; Severus didn't want to take care of four young children on his own, after all.

**xX-Gulp-Xx**

Albus Dumbledore, Severus decided, was no longer on his 'People not to Hate' list. He had begged and pleaded with him, with the staff, with the Aurors, with Fudge even, but they all agreed that Zacchia had to go in for questioning. Severus thought that it was insane, and he blamed Albus for it all. If Albus would have just _said_ that she was innocent, he wouldn't be going gray early because of worry.

It had been two days, and Severus was trying to juggle lesson plans, the triplets, checking up on Harry and Draco, keeping Hermione and Ron updated about the two _AND_ to visit Zacchia. It was hell, and he wasn't sure if he could manage it.

"Gwen... Winoa... Stop crying, please..." he whispered, laying his head on his desk and looking at their crib. The two eleven month olds were bawling and Kent was starting to sniffle. He didn't know what was wrong. He played with them, he changed them, they were fed three minutes ago, and he couldn't possibly be forgetting to clean them. He smiled when he remembered the scene that he had walked in on when Zacchia was small and bawling. He had walked in at the end of a lullaby where Harry and Draco (who had looked like he had also been crying) were singing.

He would try, but he couldn't sing.

Severus sighed and got up. He went over to the crib and silently lifted Gwen out. Her blonde hair was just touching her shoulders nicely now, but it needed a brush. Abruptly, he remembered Draco telling him something.

"_If Gwen won't sleep, neither will Winoa, and when Winoa won't sleep, neither will Kent. To just... kill the chain, so to speak, you have to get to the cause. Gwen can't sleep without having her hair brushed, like I'm doing now. It's simple, really, but you need to be careful. Do you want to try?"_

At the time, Severus had declined the offer to brush an 8 month old Gwen's hair, but now he realized that he should have. He summoned a brush and then gently sat down on the ground, Gwen sitting on his lap. She quieted when she saw the brush, her silver and green eyes sparkling with tears. She reached hesitantly for the brush and Severus let her feel the bristles. She smiled sadly, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "Ah-ah", which he found could translate into Dada. He smiled at her.

"Yes, your father likes to brush your hair," Severus said. "He told me so. Now hold still so I can brush these blonde locks of yours."

Severus found that Gwen's hair was soft and silky, and surprisingly easy to brush through with the gentle strokes he was using. He brushed her hair until she yawned. He then put her back into the crib, where Winoa immediately reached out to tug on the locks. Kent pulled himself up and reached through the bars to him. Severus blinked. What did Harry say about Kent...?

"_If they're all quiet, Winoa and Gwen will pull each other's hair and Kent will want to play. If he reaches for you, just ruffle his hair a bit and he'll probably smile and go to sleep happy. If not, play with them a little. Always works for me, anyway."_

Severus didn't mind musing Kent's hair, which made the small child grin at him and lie down. Gwen and Winoa were already snuggled up together, and Winoa, obviously the more affectionate of the three, pulled Kent to her. Severus watched them sleep for a moment before he sank back down in his chair.

The moment of peace was broken immediately when he heard a knock at the door. He cursed softly and went to answer, already knowing that Albus was on the other side. He stepped aside to let the man in.

"What do you want, Headmaster?" he asked coldly. "And if you wake up the triplets, Merlin help me..."

"Severus, what did you mean that the girl--"

"Zacchia," Severus corrected.

"Zacchia. What did you mean when you said that she was your granddaughter. As far as I know, you do not have any offspring of your own..." Severus regarded the old man and decided that, after hiding this for 6 years right under his nose, it was time that Albus Dumbledore knew the story.

"Zacchia Potter-Malfoy is her full name," he said slowly. "She was conceived somewhere near the end of July and the beginning of August, which was when Harry was still prisoner to the Dark Lord." He could see that Albus was slowly catching on, but he continued anyway. "Draco and I found him giving birth in April, and we helped him through it. He then went to you and you gave him his own tower. We took care of her there.

"When the subject of what relation I had with Zacchia came up, Harry surprised me by connecting himself to me as a son-in-law, and Draco as my 'son', therefore Zacchia would be my granddaughter. When I told you that she really was innocent, it's because her power level is very, _very_ high. When she saw Draco and Harry in the battle, unconscious, she most likely panicked and then her magic killed the remaining Death Eaters..."

"So, Zacchia is blood related to Harry?" Albus asked. "Why didn't Harry tell me?"

"Because he does not trust you," Severus said simply. "You have led him wrong far too many times for him to ever be comfortable with anyone again. It took him months before he brought Mrs. Granger-Weasley in on Zacchia. He trusts Draco and I with the lives of his children, and his own life, and so far, we have not let him down. I cannot say the same for you."

"Severus..."

"Get out, Headmaster," Severus demanded. "I have to watch my grandchildren."

Severus watched Albus leave dejectedly and he turned away, knowing that the old man was trying to get him to forgive him and trust him again. But Severus couldn't trust him again, not after he had let Zacchia be imprisoned. He doubted he would ever trust the man again.

Severus felt like crying when the triplets started crying again. As he walked into the room and they quieted down, he couldn't help but turn his eyes skywards.

"Please Harry, Draco, wake up... I can't do this alone..."

**xXAw, poor Sev!Xx**

_So, Voldie is dead, Sev is handling the twins and no one will know if Draco and Harry and Zacchia will be alright until later! Bwaha! This story gets better, though. I, personally, liked the bubble that Harry had created for himself to live in. It'll come back... eventually._

_Hey, I'm planning a sequel to this. Are any of you interested in seeing Zacchia in Hogwarts? I'm writing it anyway, but I just wanted to know. I hope it'll get as good a response as this. I love you all!_

_Next Update: Sunday. I know, I know, a week, but school has started, I'm graduating, and I need to focus on my studies. I still need to type up the rest of this, so I'm giving myself time to go over it all. Sorry about that! Hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_REVIEW PLEASE!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Ah! Oh my, it's the last chapter! I can't believe I finished it! So, with Dumbles off to think about how he screwed up his trust with Sev and Harry, this chapter is the chapter that wraps everything up. I just typed it all up in an hour and something, because I felt bad for leaving you hanging like that forever._

_If you're still reading, thanks for sticking with this for so long even though I'm totally stupid and should have updated so long ago. I hope you enjoy the ending._

_And I own nothing._

_So without further ado, THE LAST CHAPTER!_

**xXAw, poor Sev!Xx**

Zacchia sat with her knees pulled to her chest, still sniffling. She had been in the cell for a few days now, by herself, with only Sev visiting her occasionally. She just wanted to see her little siblings, and her parents. The minister wouldn't tell her anything, and Severus could only tell her so much.

"Come on, kid, it's time for your questioning," an Auror person said, sliding her cell door open. Zacchia stood obediently and took the man's hand. He was tall, and dark skinned, like Jessica. He seemed nice.

"Are my parents okay?" she asked softly. Her Daddy had always told her that the Aurors could help if she needed it, just like the non-magical police.

"Who're your parents?"

"Harry and Draco," Zacchia said, choosing to omit the fact that Draco wasn't her blood father. The Auror looked shocked for a moment before he shrugged.

"I don't really know. Harry's awake, but weak, and Draco..." Zacchia looked down at her feet as they walked, upset. "They'll be fine, kid. They've always been strong."

Zacchia said nothing else as the Auror led her down lots of hallways and to a small room. Her eyes took in the desk, the chair, and the Minister for Magic before she looked down again.

"You didn't put her in handcuffs?" Fudge asked. "Shacklebot, I thought I told you to make sure she didn't run!"

"She's six years old, according to Snape. She just wants her fathers. Can't you let this go, Minister?" Fudge glared.

"No. The veritaserum, please."

Zacchia had no idea what Veritaserum was, but Severus had told her to never drink a potion unless his signature was on it. She glanced quickly at the bottle and relaxed slightly when she saw that his signature was on it, in green. Kingsley Shacklebot knelt by her and she tilted her head back. He seemed surprised, but she soon felt three drops of the stuff on her tongue and she swallowed it. It tasted weird. She didn't know what happened, but her mind went strangely blank and she felt weaker. She didn't protest when she was pushed down into the chair, and found she couldn't really care that Kingley's hand was still on her shoulder.

"What is your full name?" Fudge barked. Zacchia recoiled slightly at the harsh voice, but answered anyway.

"Zacchia Evans Potter-Malfoy." Fudge looked shocked for a moment, but it passed.

"How old are you?"

"Six," Zacchia answered without her usual pride in her voice.

"Birthday?"

"April 4th, 1996." Had Fudge bothered to think on this, he would have realized that she had been born while Potter was still in school, and right under Dumbledore's nose. He dismissed the birthday, though, and continued on, determined to find out what really happened.

"What happened four days ago, in Diagon Alley?"

"We were shopping for Christmas and looking for things to ask Santa for —" here, Kingsley chuckled softly, "— and then an explosion went off. I could hear Kent screaming, and my Daddy protected me from the second one that went off. I was grabbed by this monster person, and he told Draco that my Daddy was dead. Draco tried to calm my brother and sisters down, and he told the monster to drop me or he'd kill him, and then the monster was like, 'This is _my_ daughter, _my_ heir, and it's time for you to die' and then these men attacked him and he seemed dead, and then my daddy did something to make him drop me cause he wasn't really dead and then I was all like, 'You hurt my parents! I hope you all DIE' and then my magic went out and killed then all and then the monster exploded and then I saw some shimmery thing come at me and I screamed and then _it_ exploded, then I saw Uncle Sev'rus and I hugged him and started to tell him that it wasn't my fault and then I don't remember," Zacchia finished, not aware of the horribly long run-on sentence she had just used. Fudge looked startled.

"What do you mean it wasn't your fault?"

"My magic went out of control before I could stop it..." Zacchia said evenly. She started to feel a slight pain in her head and clenched her eyes shut. Kignsley noticed and looked to the minister of magic.

"Um, Minister?" he tried, only to be abruptly cut off.

"Shut up Kingsley. Did you know any of the men, girl?" Zacchia gave a slight twitch.

"N-no..." she said, voice starting to tremble.

"You mentioned your father and Draco numerous times, as well as Kent. Explain this to me."

The way the question was ordered should have forced Zacchia to spill what she knew of Harry's past, and what she knew of how she came to be, by not specifying a limit to the amount she could say. Still under the effects of the potion, the six year old started speaking slowly.

"My Daddies are Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy," she said, raising her hand to rub at her eyes. "And Kent is... is my baby brother... he was born on Christmas Day last year with my sisters, Gwen and... and..."

Though Zacchia would have said more, she slumped over, losing consciousness, before she could. Kingsley frowned and picked the innocent girl up.

"I hope you're happy, Minister," he said, before walking out, a furious scowl on his face.

Veritaserum was _not_ meant for children.

**xXPoor Zacchia...Xx**

Harry was sitting up in his hospital bed, wondering where Zacchia was. He knew the triplets were safe with Severus, away from St-Mungos, but all he had been told on Zacchia was that she was at the Ministry, presumably for questioning. He needed to see his daughter before he went mad...

Harry glanced to his left and his heart fell when he saw Draco lying still in the bed, almost 7 feet away from him. He had woken up a few minutes ago, only to look around and then fall unconscious again. The healers had done everything they could to heal him, and now all they had to do was wait for him to come out of his coma on his own.

Harry was jolted out of his thoughts when his door burst open and his eldest daughter careened through, jumping onto him from three feet away. She was crying and sobbing, and Harry couldn't help but begin to cry as well.

"Oh my poor baby! What happened?" he asked. "What were you at the ministry for? Are you hurt?" Zacchia shook her head frantically.

"No Daddy, I'm fine. But that Fudge person wanted to question me on what happened with... with that person... but I'm okay!" she said. She paused before, "Is Father..." Harry bit his lip. "He's not fine, is he? He's not okay... But he'll get better. Kingsley Shaklebot said so. Uncle Sev said so! He'll be _fine_ Daddy..."

"I know, sweetheart. Your father was always strong," Harry said with a fond, but watery smile. "It's just... He's always been such a 'delicate' thing. Always so pretty, but so strong." Zacchia managed a smile of her own. "Just like you, actually. You're almost exactly like him. Such a perfect little angel..." Zacchia hugged him.

"I love you Daddy," she said. Harry hugged her back, still feeling the tears on his cheeks.

"I love you too, angel..."

**xXSo sweetXx**

The next day rolled around and Harry awoke to a girlish scream from beside him. Fearing that Zacchia was in danger, he sat up quickly and looked around. Seeing a copy of the Daily Prophet lying near him, he sighed.

"Oh Merlin," he gasped out. "Don't _do_ that!" Zacchia turned and waved the paper in front of his eyes.

"Daddy! Daddy look! It's my name! It's in the news! LOOK! I'm famous! We have to keep it so that Father can see!" she squealed. Harry took the paper away from him and quickly skimmed the title, his heart clenching at the bold words. Zacchia must have seen his look, for she frowned and tugged on the fabric of his hospital gown.

"What's it say?" she asked. "Is it bad?"

"Um..."

"What's it _say_!" Zacchia demanded. Harry leaned back on his pillow.

"It says: '_Six year old Zacchia Potter questioned unnecessarily?_' It's not really bad, per se..." Zacchia looked confused.

"What does that mean?" she asked slowly, thinking. "Like, does it mean I was wrongly accused?" Harry nodded, inwardly wondering why she knew a word like 'accused' at all.

"Basically, the magical population is demanding that Fudge explain why he questioned you with Veritaserum _without_ parental consent. Some people are arguing that you had to be, since you killed..." Zacchia bit her lip.

"I-I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay, angel," Harry said. "I forgive you, just don't do it again, okay?" His daughter nodded.

"I promise. What else does it say?"

"It goes into your background and they guess at why you're telling us that Draco and I are your parents. A load of nonsense, really. It's gossip." Zacchia nodded slowly.

"Where're Winoa, Gwen and Kent?" she asked. "Are they alright? Why're they not here?"

"They're with your Uncle Severus now," Harry said. "Their first birthday is in four days, now that I think about it. Maybe Sev can bring them..."

"But I still don't have presents for them!" Zacchia wailed. "I have to go shopping with someone!" Harry smiled and ruffled her black hair.

"Don't worry about it. I gave your list to Severus and he went shopping for you. Everything's been taken care of."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Absolutely?" Zacchia asked. Harry nodded.

"Absolutely."

Zacchia seemed calm for a moment, and so Harry allowed his eyes wander past his daughter to his husband. Poor Draco was still unconscious, but his breathing seemed more even than last night. He sighed and let Zacchia slip off the bed and wander over to him. Harry sighed and rolled over, watching Zacchia cuddle to Draco's form. He tried to hold back more tears, but they fell anyway.

_Please Dray. You promised that you'd never leave me. You promised..._

Harry rolled onto his back, but not before he caught Zacchia's green and crimson eyes with his own. Those eyes gave him hope that Draco would be okay...

Eventually...

**xXHope...Xx**

The Christmas Holidays passed somewhat peacefully at Snape Manor, St-Mungos having released Harry for that. The New Year rolled around, bringing with it no sign of change in Draco. Harry was losing hope, and it took Zacchia longer and longer to pry him out of the shell of depression he had created for himself.

One February afternoon found Zacchia sitting in her math class, chewing on her pencil in thought. Jessica was watching her intently, until both were shocked out of their staring when he ruler the teacher had slapped against the desk, making them yelp and jump. They both stood quickly, smoothing out their Elementary School uniform skirts (the blue skirt and blue sailor's collar were now red, and the sleeves were long to accommodate the winter weather) as they did so.

"S-Sorry!" they said at the same time, causing the other students to giggle quietly. The teacher glared her trademark glare.

"Ms Potter, Ms O'Neill, _why_ were you _not_ doing your work?"

Zacchia clenched her fists to her side and bit her lip; she had no answer. Neither did Jessica. The teacher's glare intensified. Zacchia recoiled as she had a flash of Draco's 'I'm-not-happy-with-you' glare and tears welled in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry!" she cried. "I'm so sorry! My Father... he... he..."

No one really knew what to do as Zacchia sank to the floor sobbing. Jessica gasped as she could make out the soft 'Don't die, don't die, Daddy needs you...' that the other girl was whispering, and she was the only one that understood. She immediately went over to her friend and hugged her. Zacchia instinctively latched onto her friend and continued to cry.

As Zacchia sobbed, the teacher's eyes softened. She bent down and held the child to her, biting her lip. The poor girl...

"Shhhhh..." she said softly. "It's okay, child..."

Zacchia hiccupped and tried to slow her tears. Jessica patted her back and Zacchia turned to clutch at the teacher's blouse.

"Is your mother at home?" the teacher asked, surprised when Zacchia shook her head; everyone knew that Zacchia had baby triplets at home. "Then who's at home with you?"

"My daddy... or Uncle Sev, maybe..." The teacher stood, picking up Zacchia in the process.

"Okay then. We'll go call and then someone will come to pick you up and you can go home..."

Jessica could only stand in the class helplessly as the teacher walked out, carrying her sobbing friend with her.

**xIt's almost over...Xx**

Harry sighed as he carried Zacchia up to her room. He felt bad for the amount of horrible things the child had gone through, and he was hoping it would all just end soon.

Laying Zacchia on her bed and tucking her in, Harry managed a small smile. She was so strong to have held out this long without breaking down. So very opposite of himself... so much like Draco it was scary.

Harry was content to just watch his daughter sleep when he heard his Fire Call alert go off loudly. He cursed when, in the next room, the noise jarred the triplets awake and he heard Winoa start to cry. He rushed to them, quickly gathered Winoa in his arms, let Kent cling to his leg and Gwen pull herself up before he took her hand and led her down the stairs slowly, as to not make her fall. They reached the fire place and he set Winoa down in the playpen with her other thirds. He sat on the couch, n front of the fire, and sighed when he saw a Medi-Witch from St-Mungos.

"Mr. Potter, I'm so glad you're home! I couldn't contact Mr. Snape and –"

"What is the purpose of this call, Mrs. White?" Harry asked. The Mediwitch grinned excitedly.

"Your husband is awake!" she said happily. "He demanded to see you, oh, this is wonderful!"

Harry's senses had all but shut off. Draco was _alive_, _awake_... and speaking even! Kent was calling out to him, but still he didn't move. Draco was _alive_!

"Mr. Potter? Are you alright?" Harry nodded and let out a sob of relief. Draco was okay, which meant he had to be seen...

"T-Thank you for telling me, Mrs. White. I shall arrive as soon as I can."

"Good."

As the witch disappeared from view, Harry grabbed his phone from the wall and dialed Hermione's number. Two rings later, an exhausted, "Hello?" met his ears.

"Hermione? It's Harry."

"Oh. Sorry, my little boy is driving he mad today. Is something up?"

"Draco's awake!" Harry said quickly, almost doing a jig. He let his eyes rest on his youngest children and watched them as they watched him in interest. "I have to go see him... but..."

"Don't' you worry, Harry," Hermione said. "Vincent needs time to bond with his father. I'll be right over."

Harry heard the line go dead exactly seven seconds before a loud _CRACK_ was heard and Hermione apparated into the kitchen, wearing her hair in a ponytail and clad only in a bra and pajama pants. Harry flushed in embarrassment, making Hermione roll her eyes.

"Go on, Harry. You've seen me in less than this. I'll borrow a shirt." Harry nodded and rushed upstairs, calling for Zacchia. His daughter sat up in bed slowly, yawning as she did so.

"Daddy, what – ?"

"Your father's awake!" Harry said. "Come on, we have to go see him!"

Zacchia was out of bed in a heartbeat. She slipped on her shoes as she ran down the stairs after Harry, barely stopping to greet Hermione as she went. Harry clutched her close to her, threw the Floo Powder down, yelled, "St-Mungos!" (as it only had one fire place open to the Floo) and then they were gone.

**xXHE LIVES!Xx**

Draco sighed in relief as the annoyingly happy mediwitch by the name of Amber White left his side. He honestly felt fine; better than he had in ages. Even his magic was fully recovered, as healing magically had used up some of his magic. He had spent the last few days asleep, recovering completely. He wanted to go home, hug and kiss his children, and apologize endlessly to his wonderful husband. He hadn't meant to almost die – what imbecile would purposely mean to die while not suicidal? – and he knew he had spent a long two and a half months in some sort of Darkness while his injuries healed. He wouldn't classify it as a coma, since he had been fully aware of the time...

"Mr. Malfoy?" White said, still in that overly cheery voice. "Your husband and daughter are here to see you!"

"Harry and Zacchia?" he asked, pushing himself up. "Send them in then, woman!"

Barely a minute later, Draco was tackled by a bawling Zacchia and sat on by Harry, who wasn't doing much better. He hugged and kissed them both, acutely aware of how much he had missed them.

"Merlin I'm sorry!" he said. "I should have thrown up a shield or something, I just wasn't thinking..." Zacchia held him tighter.

"Don't be sorry!" she said, her voice muffled by his shirt. "Just be glad you're okay!"

"We missed you Dray," Harry said. "Missed you horribly."

"I missed you too," Draco said softly. "I promise nothing like that will ever happen again... Never again..." Draco was shocked when Harry covered Zacchia's eyes and then kissed him hungrily, but he responded anyway. Zacchia clawed at Harry's hands, complaining, but Draco didn't really care as they spent a full minute just kissing, getting lost in the feeling of being complete that they had both missed. When they pulled away, Harry let go of Zacchia and hugged him tightly.

"Merlin, I love you Draco Potter-Malfoy," he said, making Draco's heart swell. Zacchia gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too, Father," she said. "Lots and lots." Draco smiled and cuddled them closer.

"I love you guys too," he said, "and nothing more will ever come between us, I _promise_."

Deep down inside, Draco knew that squabbles would break out, arguments would arise and disagreements bordering on full out fights would occur. There had been too many since they had first met for them to stop all together. But one thing Draco promised to himself was that he would avoid being a patient in St-Mungos as much as possible. He would make up for lost time with his family in the next years.

That was a _promise_.

And Malfoy's _never_ went back on their words.

**xXThe EndXx**

_Well, that's it. That's all of Promise. I finally finished it after so long. I'm working on the sequel now (and I'm stuck), but the important thing is that you all stuck with the story and now it's finished! Yay!_

_I had originally wanted to stop the chapter right before Zacchia breaks down, but I figured that the following chapter would be crap short, so I didn't. Was it okay?_

_Anyway, thank you to all my reviewers, and thank you for not giving up on me. Hope to see you all reading the sequel, which, if I write myself out of the corner I wrote myself into, should start appearing sometime in 2006! Keeping in mind that this is my Grad year and I need to study, so don't hold your breath._

_Please review and tell me what you guys think! I love hearing from you!_

_Have a very happy New Year!_


End file.
